


New Plan

by orphan_account



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 13:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5418125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arya ends up as one of the Queensguard for Daenerys and it's right where she needed to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Plan

Arya found herself in Meereen after abandoning the idea of revenge. Her entire family was dead, destroyed by the Lannisters. If Arya wanted true revenge (for their line to be wiped out completely) she had to get behind a cause where the chances of that happening were great.

This was why Daenerys Targaryen seemed like a good place to start. When Arya got there, she discovered Tyrion Lannister already lined himself up with Daenerys and her claim to the iron throne. It apparently happened with little resistance from Lord Tyrion because of the circumstances at the time.

No matter what the reasons, Arya had to swallow what little anger was left. Yes, he was a Lannister but Tyrion wasn’t to blame for the death of her entire family; the rest of the Lannisters were.

The anger was quick to dissipate if not for just the sheer amazement over seeing an actual dragon. Such large, fearsome creatures that greatly peaked Arya’s interest. Though, Daenerys peaked Arya’s interest as well. Only thing was Arya interacted with her very briefly when she first arrived.

It was nearly three days before Daenerys requested a meeting with her. A queen was naturally busy so Arya wasn’t offended. She kept herself busy learning about this part of the world.

“Your grace?” Arya called out softly as she entered what was mostly likely Daenerys’s private chambers.

The stories her father told her of the Targaryens and the Mad King were at the forefront of Arya’s mind now.

“Over here, Lady Stark--”

“Lady Stark was my mother. I am no lady,” Arya quickly corrected. It was of no offense to Daenerys but Lady Stark was her mother and perhaps Sansa if she were still alive.

No point in dwelling on that pathetic dream. Everyone was dead with her being the last remaining Stark.

“Arya then,” Daenerys corrected. “Why are you here?”

She seemed so much smaller in person. Still fearsome though. This was something that couldn’t and wouldn’t be debated.

“Similar reasons that Lord Tyrion had for coming here. I want to help in any way I can, your grace. The Lannisters do not deserve the throne.” Arya needed to take a breath. After she cleared her thoughts, Ayra couldn’t resist saying something that was at the forefront of her mind. “Your Grace, I’m quite handy with a sword.”

“How handy?”

“I could probably do with some more lessons but I had a good teacher.”

Daenerys leaned forward, eyes locking with Arya’s. It was a little bit unnerving to say the least. “My commander of the Unsullied, Grey Worm will be able to teach you everything you need to know. Someone like you would be useful in my queensguard. Do you accept?”

Well, that was not something Arya expected but she was eager to learn, to help Daenerys in her cause to take back the Iron Throne from the Lannisters. Truth be told, Arya didn’t give a fuck about the Iron Throne but it still would be deeply rewarding to take it from them.

“I accept, your grace.”

And that was how her service to Daenerys Targaryen began. There was much training to be done but Arya was a fast learner. Always had been, always would be. She picked up quite a lot with her original teacher. Though, Arya tried not to think of it very often.

Memories of King's Landing brought little happiness to Arya.

Working as a queensguard was never what Arya foresaw. Never imagined herself as a lady either but revenge took up most of Arya’s attention. She did imagine Daenerys taking back the Iron Throne. It seemed very plausible.

Arya could see what Lord Tyrion and Lord Varys saw in the Queen. Not fucking hope because hope was a silly thing to have. She learned that long ago.

The conversations with Daenerys were kept to a minimum if only because Meereen was in turmoil. Her rule was being questioned and threatened. A marriage was suggested and Daenerys eventually agreed.

A political marriage at best and a personal prison at worst. Difficult for Arya to keep her opinions to herself during an informal meeting for the council that Arya was present at but she tried. Tried happened to be the key word here because apparently it was written all over her face.

Arya turned to leave, only to be stopped by the Queen.

“Say what you have to say, Arya, You can speak freely.”

She turned and took a breath. “A political marriage I understand because of the situation in Meereen but no one ever expects that of a man. They can rule without getting married. People only expect it for heirs, your Grace.”

“If you marry the right person, it can have it's benefits.”

“My parents were such a pair.”

Daenerys nodded, taking a seat in the chair she occupied earlier. “Lord and Lady Stark. I heard stories about them, as you did of my family-- The Mad King and the like.”

“I think I was always more curious about the dragons, Your Grace,” Arya explained, steering the conversation in a different place entirely. It started as a complaint about marriage but now shifted into talk about Daenerys’s dragons.

“Dragons are fascinating creatures, Arya.”

It was all Daenerys seemed willing to say about her dragons. Arya knew of the attack and how she’d flown off with one of her dragons. She arrived in Meereen just as Daenerys was coming back. Her appearance was haggard but her face didn’t show it. If anything it showed determination.

Arya nodded, sensing it was time for her to leave. It was still early enough so perhaps Arya could get some more training in with Grey Worm. Her skills improved considerably over the past few months. There would be a need for decent skills when they moved towards King’s Landing to take back the throne.

Lucky for Arya, Grey Worm was willing to train her at that moment. She wanted to get stronger so she could protect their Queen when the occasion arrived.

 

~*~

 

Invading and taking back land that you once ruled did not come easy but Arya had faith in her Queen. Over the years Arya’s skills sharpened and there were quite a few scars she bore now as a result of protecting Daenerys.

Arya didn’t regret any of them.

The most recent one went from the top of her cheek to her chin. A tricky sword fight and attack as they made their way to King’s Landing was to blame. It was expected but nothing Arya couldn’t fight off. Admittedly, Arya became temporarily distracted by Drogon who was flying slightly ahead. His two brothers flew behind the ship. They weren’t as wild as Drogon but not tamed; no one could tame a dragon.

Not even Daenerys could.

Dragons were indeed fearsome yet interesting creatures. The first of Daenerys’s dragons that she met was Drogon. He snorted, eyes watching her intently as she approached him that day. It would be a lie if Arya didn’t admit she was scared. Who wouldn’t be when coming face to face with a dragon?

He seemed to lose interest in Arya very quickly and flew off. Arya was both relieved and disappointed with the reaction. Still, there were more important things to focus on-- like the long journey to King’s Landing.

“A day or two left until we reach King’s Landing, your Grace.” Traitor Mormont asked Arya to deliver a message to Daenerys. She was always more than happy too.

“I haven’t made this journey since I was but a baby. You were in your teenage years were you not, Arya? Surely you can recall some of it.”

Arya nodded. “It was after I left the Hound. I remember most of it though I’d prefer not to, your Grace.”

Daenerys was more than happy to concede. “The past is best left in the past. It’s best to focus on the future now.” Her hand just barely brushed Arya’s. It was over as soon as it happened.

While it wasn’t the time or place for it, Arya greatly appreciated her Queen’s gesture. After they had taken King's Landing, Arya would be than happy to thank Daenerys in the privacy of her own quarters.

Right now they had more pressing matters at hand.


End file.
